


The Unova Adventure

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for reference: </p>
<p>Sakura is 13. Her hair is long and she keeps it in a ponytail bound with a red ribbon. She wears a pink and red cheongsam top and black, capris leggings.</p>
<p>Sasuke is 13. His hair is the same. He wears a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the right breast. He wears white cargo shorts.</p></blockquote>





	The Unova Adventure

           Naruto slid his orange PokeDex into his khaki cargo shorts. He then slid on his sleeveless, soft orange hoodie on top of his white, V-neck t-shirt.

          “Alright. I think I’ve got everything.” The blonde muttered as he checked himself over. “Then the only thing left to do now is to say goodbye to everyone.” He left his room and quickly made his way down the stairs.

          In the kitchen, his grandfather-Jiraiya- was sitting next to his grandmother, Tsunade. He frowned. “Where are Shizune and Kakashi? I thought they were going to be here to see me off?”

          “They have a going away present for you.” Tsunade responded.

          “Why it’s not like it’s my first journey?” Four years prior, when he was 11, Naruto traveled across the Sinnoh region with his beloved Vulpix, Benihime.

          “Brat, you do realize we hardly ever see you. These past three months have been the longest we’ve all spent together since you left for Sinnoh.” Jiraiya huffed.

          Naruto blushed before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry ero-jiji. I’m just trying to figure out what to do with myself.”      

          “We understand that but that doesn’t mean you can’t come home and stay for a while.” Tsunade added.

          The blonde looked away from his grandparents in guilt. “I’m sorry you guys. Once I’m done exploring Unova, I promise I’ll stay until you get tired of me.”

          Tsunade gave a playful glare. “You better or I’ll drag your sorry butt back to this house myself.”

          “Yes ma’am.” Naruto quickly responded, clearly believing his grandmother’s threat.

          “So Naruto,” Jiraiya began, grabbing his wife’s and grandson’s attention. “Will you be traveling with anyone this time around?” When Naruto traveled across Sinnoh, he was with his older and experienced cousin Nagato and his cousin’s two friends, Yahiko and Konan.

          “I don’t know. If I meet anyone and they want to tag along I’m definitely open to it. But for now, it’s just going to be me and my Pokémon.”

          “Do you have everything that you need?”

          “Yeah,” The blonde gestured to his backpack. “I’m going to have to head over to Nuvema Town first to deliver some papers from Professor Rowan to Professor Juniper.”

          Before Jiraiya could ask another question, Kakashi and Shizune came through the front door. Kakashi gave Naruto his famous eye smile.

          “I see you’re already up and ready to go. Shizune and I have a surprise for you before you go.” The silver haired man enlarged a luxury ball.

          Naruto’s eyes widened. “You guys didn’t have to….”

          Shizune gave the teen a gentle smile. “We since Kushina-san’s Ninetails, Kurama, gave you your Sinnoh starter, we wanted to give you your Unova one.”

          The blonde gingerly took the pokeball. “What is it?” He was mildly hesitant about releasing the mysterious Pokémon.

          “Release it and find out.” Shizune responded with a sly smile.

          “Alright.” Naruto opened the pokeball and released the unknown creature. A slate grey fox curiously stared up at him with blue-green eyes. He crouched in front of the Pokémon and pulled out his PokeDex to promptly scan it.

                             “ **Zorua, the tricky fox Pokémon.**

**To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.”** The dex recited. Naruto scrolled through and learned that his Zorua was: level 1, knew **Scratch** and **Leer** , and was male.

          “Hey there little buddy.” He held out his hand. The Zorua shifted a bit and gently nuzzled the underside of the blonde’s hand. “Hmmm, how about I name you…. Loki, after the trickster god.

          “Zor, zor.” The newly named Loki wagged his tail in happiness before leaping into Naruto’s arms. He stood as Loki wriggled a bit before getting more comfortable in in Naruto’s grasp.

          “Thanks Kakashi, Shizune.” You really didn’t have to do this for me. I could have easily caught a Pokémon or had Iruka send over the egg Steven sent me.

          Shizune wrapped her arms around Naruto, mindful of the now sleeping Zorua. “Honestly Naruto-kun, why can’t you let your family do something nice for you for once?”

          “I don’t know.” Naruto felt a hard slap to the back of his head.

          “You’re such an idiot.” Tsunade lovingly muttered.

 

**Meanwhile……**

**The Uchiha Residence……**

“Thank you for doing this for me mother.” Sasuke Uchiha said, watching his mother put her travel pack on.

          Mikoto gave her son an affectionate look at his thanks. “It’s no big deal Sasuke-kun. I did this for your broth and your cousin. It’s practically a family tradition.”

          “I know but still…..” A slight look of embarrassment appeared on Sasuke’s face.

          The Uchiha matriarch sighed with playful exasperation. “Honestly, you Uchiha men.”

          “Forgive me mother.”

          “Let’s go before we miss our boat.” Mikoto said with a soft smile.

 

**The Haruno Residence…….**

“Are you ready yet, Sakura-chan?!” Mebuki called.

          “Yes mom, I’m coming!!” The response was followed by rapid footsteps.

          Sakura then stood in front of her mother with a travel pack ready and an excited look on her face.

          Mebuki smiled at her daughter, remembering her time getting her first Pokémon. “Are you ready to get your first Pokémon?”

          “Of course!”

          “Then let’s hit the road.”

 

 

         Three trainers embark on their journey to Nuvema Town to officially start their Pokémon adventure. Little do they know their fates are tied together.

         

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference: 
> 
> Sakura is 13. Her hair is long and she keeps it in a ponytail bound with a red ribbon. She wears a pink and red cheongsam top and black, capris leggings.
> 
> Sasuke is 13. His hair is the same. He wears a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the right breast. He wears white cargo shorts.


End file.
